Your Easter Bunny
by CWSeries
Summary: It's Caitlin's and Julian's first Easter together


Caitlin woke up with excitement. Today was Easter. Caitlin turned around to see Julian fast asleep. she watched him sleep for a few seconds. He was always so peaceful sleeping and at this time the sun hits his blond hair just right that it almost starts to sparkle. She slowly and carefully got up, making sure not to wake him and headed to the shower. She wanted to be up first, today was her and Julian's first easter together. Caitlin has always loved Easter, it was always so happy for her. when she got out, she put on her bunny sweatshirt and she started cooking breakfast for them. she cooked scrambled eggs with bunny-shaped toast. She felt so happy doing this for him, in fact the last time she was this happy and this excited was her wedding day with Ronnie. Julian had brought a sense of peace and love back in to her life that she thought she had lost to "Jay". As she began to set the table Julian came out of the bedroom, he had a grey t-shirt that said "I'm no muggle" and his dark blue shorts. His hair was messed up, but Caitlin always thought that hair always suited him in the morning. "Morning" he said in a deep voice, as he pecked her on the cheek. "Good Morning" she said cheerfully. He started to turn around when he stopped and looked at the table… "What is all this?" he asked confused. Caitlin chucked, Julian has never been one to remember holidays, he never really celebrated them before. "Happy Easter babe" she said giving him a peck on the lips. "Oh, well, Caitlin you didn't have to do this" he said feeling a bit embarrassed he didn't remember it was easter. "Well then, since you don't want it. I guess I will just have to eat this all." she said starting towards the table. "Well since you already made it, it would be a shame if I didn't have some of it." Julian said speed walking to the table to dig in. "I never took you for the type to go all out with a holiday," he said shoveling the toast in his mouth. "My dad and I used to celebrate this holiday all the time. One Easter he even bought me my first pet, it was a rabbit ironically" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Julian grabbed her had and squeezed it, "Hey, if it important to you then it is important to me too." he said with a glimmer in his ocean blue eyes. Caitlin feels like she could have stared in his eyes all day. When suddenly the an alarm goes off, she looks at her phone. _Meta-human Alert._ She sighed and got up to et dressed. "You can stay here Julian, I have a feeling that this is going to be fast." He smirked at her as she realized what she had said. "No pun intended," she said with a smile as she went in to their room to get changed. He noticed how sad she looked to not be celebrating easter but to instead having to catch a thug. He wants their first Easter to mean something, especially since Easter was an important holiday to her.

— • —

Caitlin returned back to home in 2 hours. As she entered she saw a single, yellow, plastic, egg on the counter. She looked at it confused as she walked over to open it. There was a note inside of it: _Caitlin my darling, follow the eggs for your Easter treat. Love, Your Easter Bunny._ She smiled at it and looked around, she saw another egg, and picked it up. She spotted a trail that led to a shelf. On the shelf was a picture of her and Julian in front of a history museum, when they went to visit Harry in Earth 2. The picture had a small bow on top of it. She grabbed the picture to get a better look at it, when she spotted another trail of eggs. She took the picture with her as she followed the egg trail. then it stopped at a cabinet. she opened it up and found a basket of her favorite candy; Kit Kat. She smiled even bigger as she spotted another trail. She grabbed the basket and carefully placed the picture in it. She followed the trail and found more and more gifts. Until it stopped at their bedroom door. she opened it and found Julian standing their with the biggest egg she had ever seen. it had three small holes on one side of it that from a distance made the egg look more like a bowling ball. He stood there with his dorky smile and kissed her. She pulled back smiling, "what are you up to?" she asked trying to read his eyes. "Did you like your presents?" he asked, "I loved them" she said smiling widely. He placed the big egg in her hand. "Happy Easter, babe" he said smiling. she placed it on the ground and opened it, a baby bunny hopped out. she gasped, "Julian! you got a bunny for me." "thats not all," he said. She noticed in the egg, two tickets to the opera. "We never did get to use those tickets, so I got us new ones." Julian said bending down to caitlin level. She hugged him, "You didn't have to do this" she said "Well then, since you don't want it. I guess I will just have to keep it" he said mocking her from the morning. "Well since you already got it, it would be rude not to accept it." she said mocking him. they kissed passionately until Caitlin pulled away, "why did you do all this?" she asked. "Because, I love you" he said staring with love in his eyes. "I love you too, Julian" she said smiling. "This is the best Easter ever, I am just so happy to be here with you" she said not taking her eyes off him. "I'm happy your happy" he said as he pulled her in to a deep and passionate kiss again. And well you can imagine where it went from there.


End file.
